Betrayed
by Eternally Damned
Summary: okay, this starts out a hphg fic. but that will change and the story will become racier compared to the 1st few chapters (all fluff, i admit). ill try not to do OOC but it mite happen occasionally so be on ur guard. OotP spoilers. Rated R...just in case.


Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. He carried her over the threshold of their new house and helped her stand up.  
  
She looked up into those mesmerizing sea-green eyes and hugged his neck. He lifted her head by holding her chin and looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Harry," Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry took her hand and sat down on a couch that was against a wall by the door. He placed his arms around her fragile form and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Harry took his wand out of his pocket and quickly muttered a spell that lighted the fireplace across the room from the couch. They gazed into the fire as they fell asleep.  
  
Five years ago, when they both graduated from Hogwarts, they, as well as Ron, had gone their separate ways. They kept in contact with letters for the next three years. Ron had gone on to work in the office his own father had worked in before he became Minister, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Harry and Hermione both enrolled a special Auror training school for those extraordinarily gifted in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They found each other in one of their classes and became even better friends than they ever were in their Hogwarts days. Six months into this reunion, they started dating.  
  
A few months after their one-year anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend, Harry proposed to Hermione back in Hogsmeade when they were visiting that part of the country. Hermione accepted and before they bought a house, they lived in a flat in Diagon Alley.  
  
Finally, after two years, they had bought a house, which was part of a wizarding neighborhood in Derbyshire. The couple couldn't have been more happy.  
  
*~*~*~*~TWO YEARS LATER~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione sighed to herself as she prepared dinner for Harry. She was a qualified Auror but due to the fact that she was pregnant, she was allowed maternity leave. A few minutes later, the front door opened and slammed as Harry stomped into the kitchen. His face was of utter anger.  
  
Hermione turned to him, her hand leaned against her growing stomach. Harry's anger frown melted into an expression of joy for a fleeting moment when he saw his wife. She was lovely even when she was about seven months pregnant. He hugged her and then sat down on a chair by kitchen table and snarled at his fork.  
  
"Did you know they are still searching for Sirius even after all these years? I walked by Kingsley's cubicle and I still see wanted posters with Sirius' face on it. Don't they realize he is dead?" he said at the top of his voice.  
  
Hermione stood behind his chair and gently massaged his tense shoulders, "They still don't believe he's dead? What does Kingsley think about the fact that he still has to 'search' for Sirius?"  
  
"He damned hates it."  
  
"Don't we all."  
  
"Okay, enough about Sirius. how's the baby?"  
  
Hermione patted her stomach and smiled as Harry felt her stomach.  
  
"It's due in two months. and it's going to a girl," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Yes, Lily Eve Potter."  
  
Harry flattened the hair on top of his head but the hair perked right up. His hand gingerly felt the spot where the scar from Voldemort once was. When he had defeated the Dark Lord in his seventh year, the scar had vanished when Voldemort had died. Harry, becoming paranoid like Moody was before he was killed, worried often that Voldemort would come back like he did many years ago.  
  
His mind turned toward those from the Order. After Voldemort was presumably defeated seven years ago, the Order of the Phoenix broke up. Some members died. Sirius had fallen through a veil in the fifth year and contacted Harry by way of the Bloody Baron who, of all the Hogwarts ghosts, was the only one capable of speaking to the truly dead. Sirius had warned him that a final battle would play out in his seventh year. But, after the final battle, there were many casualties on both sides.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was killed as were the Lestranges. All of the Death Eaters that had escaped from Azkaban were executed. Crabbe's and Goyle's fathers were locked up in Azkaban with most of the other Death Eaters Harry had seen on the night of the third Triwizard Tournament. Not only were dementors set as guards but various other creatures. Few Death Eaters had escaped and the Wizarding community was on the look out for them.  
  
The Order also suffered losses. Voldemort himself murdered Moody. Lupin and Tonks were crippled but after three years, and intense therapy at St. Mungo's, both were able to walk again. Kingsley had lost an eye and quickly found an eye much like Moody's had been, except his was vividly sea green. Many members were injured and several died tragically.  
  
But, life went on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione looked out her window. The houses on either side of her and Harry's house had new wizards living in them. She looked out the window of the front door and had a view of both houses.  
  
One house was a bit like a students' dorm and she had seen a tall fair- haired man and a medium sized woman with black hair walk in. Hermione wasn't quite sure who they were but they were extremely familiar.  
  
The other house was now inhabited by Hermione's long time friend, Ron. He was quite tall and had as many freckles as ever. It was his blazing hair that she noticed first. She had already greeted him today.  
  
Hermione sat back on her chair and felt her swelling stomach. These days, she was so tired. The baby would come soon.  
  
090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909  
  
yes, i kno, this chapter sounds like all fluff. it will become racier as the story goes on. ^_^ i have the main plot figured out but im open for requests. pleez review this story. its my first fic and id really appreciate ur comments.  
  
~Eternally Damned~ 


End file.
